Penpals
by AllieMalfoy143
Summary: Hermione has a pen pal named Emily Young. Hermione has visited multiple times, but what happens when she goes back to live there and has a really cute guy following her every demand?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first crossover! I really hope you guys like this story, oh I have never done a disclaimer, but I think I should so here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter, only own the idea and my characters. **

**Anyways, onto the story. **

**Hermione's pov**

**9 years in the past, June 27th 2004**

Dear diary,

Today was the Saint Mary's C.E Primary School talent show, I decided to participate. I sang two songs, Born to be somebody by Justin Bieber and Outside looking in by Jordan Pruitt. I'm not a very big Justin Bieber fan, but I really like this particular song. And it fit my situation, both songs did. I was back stage waiting for my turn to go on. I smiled, right now it felt like I was on the X Factor UK, but this isn't as nerve racking. The music of the person in front of me started, and that's when the nerves started rolling in. I was nervous because, I didn't have any friends, and I didn't want this making it worse. Her song was really quick, or it felt like it.

"Welcome Hermione Granger singing Born to be somebody and Outside looking in." Someone said into the microphone. I walked out onto the stage and gulped, glares from everyone in the audience except the teachers, but I was sure that if it would be appropriate they would be glaring too. The music started, it took over my head and I thought of nothing else.

"_There's a dream in my soul, a fire that's deep inside me. There's a me no one knows, waiting to be set free. I'm gonna see that day, I can feel it, I can taste it, Change is coming my way. _

_I was born to be somebody, Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me. I'll light up the sky like lighting, I'm gonna rise above, show 'em what I'm made of  
I was born to be somebody, I was born to be, And this world will belong to me  
This life can kick you around, whoa, This world can make you feel small, whoa, They will not keep me down, whoa, I was born to stand tall  
I'm goin' all the way, I can feel it, I believe it, I'm here, I'm here to stay  
I was born to be somebody, Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me, I'll light up the sky like lighting, I'm gonna rise above, show 'em what I'm made of  
I was born to be somebody, I was born to be, And this world will belong to me  
Feel it, Believe it, Dream it, Be it  
I was born to be somebody, Ain't nothing that's ever gonna stop me, I'll light up the sky like lighting, I'm gonna rise above, show 'em what I'm made of  
I was born to be somebody, I was born to be, And this world will belong to me  
Oh oh, oh oh, This world will belong to me, Yeah, yeah, oh, This world will belong to me." _I sang with all my heart. My eyes welled up with tears, I held them back not wanting to be nicknamed the crying loser. The music ended, continuing with the next music.

"_You don't know my name, you don't know anything about me, I try to play nice, I want to be in your game  
The things that you say, You may think I never hear about them, But word travels fast, I'm telling you to your face, I'm standing here behind your back  
You don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd, You don't know what it's like, To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
If you could read my mind, You might see more of me that meets the eye, And you've been all wrong, Not who you think I am, You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd, You don't know what it's like, To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home, I'm bored and all alone, I'm sick of wasting all my time  
You don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd, You don't know what it's like, To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in  
You don't know how it feels, To be outside the crowd, You don't know what it's like, To be left out, And you don't know how it feels, To be your own best friend on the outside looking in"_

At the end of the song, I was crying. This song was so close my heart. It explained my life since I started school at the age of five. I didn't expect clapping but it would have been nice, if they're was I would have been extremely surprised. But that's when I heard someone scream something. I stood their on the stage, waiting for something I wasn't even sure myself. That's when I understood what the person before said. I felt my heart break in half, as more and more insults came out of peoples mouths. They were the worst I have ever experienced before, more and more tears ran down my face. The last one I heard before I ran off the stage was "Kill yourself you ugly bucktoothed rabbit!" I grabbed everything off my hook and ran, I ran as fast as I could go. I got home, with a blotchy face with tear tracks stained to my cheeks.

Love always Hermione

**8 years in the past, October 2nd 2004**

Dear diary,

Its been 3 months I had been at Hogwarts, it was absolutely amazing there. But today there was a surprise for the third years. All the Gryffindor's arrived to the great hall and were told the surprise, we were getting American muggle pen pals! I had gotten a girl named Emily Young. I had written her a letter right away, I was so excited to get a reply I had screamed when I got a letter back from her in 2 days. We continued to talk weekly, we would each get 2 letters a week from the other. It was such a good idea, me and Emily had actually become really good friends through our pen pal. She was like my best friend I had never met before, a best friend who lives in a completely different country then me. Don't ask me how it worked, it just did. Also Ron had been really mean to me today, along with a boy in Slytherin names Draco, him and his friends have been making fun of me since the first day of school, along with Ron. I hope it gets better, I don't want to have to deal with another bully. I don't think I could handle it.

Love always Hermione

**Well how was that for the first chapter ? Have any questions just ask me, please review and tell your friends if you like it. Review please**

**love alex **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you to cbred13 for reviewing ! To everyone else please review ?! I won't call you out, but would mean the world if you would please review. **

**Hermione's pov**

**4 years in the past, July 28th 2009**

Dear diary,

Me and Emily had been best friends for 4 years. July 4th was the best day, today me and my family were flying all the way out to the Makah reservation, well technically Seattle Washington but you know what I mean. That day was the day our parents decided it was time to meet each other ! We're were staying with Emily for 1 week. Emily and her family did not know I'm a witch, so my wand had to stay in suitcase for 1 week, which was not going to happen. I don't care what people say my wand stayed with me the whole time. We arrived to find a group of people with a sign that said "Granger", I ran ahead of the rest of my family and right into a girl about my age.

"Emily?" I had asked, she had nodded in response.

"Hermione?" She then asked me, it was turn to nod in return, we had screamed and hugged each other so tight. My parents and Coltan walked over to us, and greeted Emily, her brother(who's name I had already known) Tristan and her parents Robert and Wendy Young. I could tell at that moment that Coltan and Tristan would be really good friends. Me and Emily had ignored everyone and talked the whole way back to her house.

"Mione, we should convince our parents to let you stay for longer!" Emily had whispered in my ear, I nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely Em!" She had told me to call her Em instead of Emily, I had agreed as long as she called me Mione.

"Girls we're here." Wendy(which she had told me to call her and not Mrs. Young, who was her mother in law) told us. We hopped out of the car and ran to Em's room, where the two of us were sleeping. The two of us continued to talk about everything possible, only stopping when someone knock on the door and for dinner. We went to sleep at about 4 am, and slept into 11 the next morning. July 5th Em took Me to meet her cousins Leah and Seth. Leah was our age and Seth was 2 years younger, Coltan didn't want to come, cause him and Tristan were going to spend the day together doing whatever boys do when hanging out. Mum and Wendy drove us down to La Push and dropped us off at Leah and Seth's and in return were picking up Leah and Seth's mum.

"LEAH! SETH!" Em had screamed almost defining me, I heard our mums laugh as they closed the window and pulled down the driveway, Leah also screamed in return to her cousins antics. I stood there awkwardly as the three of them hugged. Em turned around grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the three of them.

"Guys this is Hermione, my pen pal I have been writing to for the past 4 years." Em had told them straight up. They both smiled and welcomed me in, I had a feeling that the three of us were going to be really good friends!

"Mione, this is Seth and Leah." She finished introducing us, I smiled warmly in return.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Em asked out loud not really to anyone.

"Want to go to the beach and stare at boys?" Leah asked, which made Seth gag in return. Leah slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up, you gawk at girls like you're doing now with Mione." She told him making us both blush and the two of them to giggle at us.

"Mione doesn't have bathing suit with her." Em stated, Leah had grabbed our hands and dragged us inside.

"You can use one of mine, we look the same size." I had smiled and ran up the stairs with them. Leah had handed me a black bikini, I had smiled and changed in the bathroom down the hall, after changing I was walking back to Leah's room when Seth walked out of his room in just summing trunks, he gawked at me again, we both blushed and ran in opposite directions, but I was sure he was looking at my butt as I had ran back to Leah's room. I ripped the door open and flopped onto the bed, I sighed. I wasn't use to having attention from guys like that. Leah and Em gasped.

"You look HOT!" They screamed together, I blushed again.

"Thanks. You guys look good too." I told them, they laughed and hugged me.

"Stop being so modest Mione." Leah told me, I smiled a bit, as she flung her arm around my shoulders. We found Seth down stairs with Mr. Clearwater waiting for us. Seth jumped up as Em touched the last step, realizing we were ready to leave.

"By Uncle Harry!"

"Bye dad!"

"Goodbye Mr. Clearwater." I said politely.

"Please call me Harry" He asked., I nodded as Leah pulled me out the door. The four of us walked down to the beach, first beach they told me it was called. It was packed, that's when I noticed Leah had a bad full of beach necessities. She threw towels at us as we found a nice spot on the sand, we laid our towels down and all three of us sighed enjoying the sun already.

"We don't get that much sun around here, so when there is sun everyone takes advantage of it." Leah said, with her eyes closed with a look of peace on her face. Em sat on my left and Leah on right, Seth sat in front of us.

"Mione, where do you got to school?" Seth asked with his head tilted to the left.

"I go to a boarding school in Scotland, but my parents live in London England." He looked at me in awe.

"That's so cool!" He stated, with a huge smile on his face. I smiled at him, he's was so sweet! His face dropped and he scowled over at a group of guys a little ways down from us, I must say the guys in that group were all really cute, I blushed when one of the guys waved at me, not realizing I was staring.

"Whats that face for Seth?" Leah asked him, he looked back her and ignored her. The group of guys caught her eyes and she gasped. All three of us looked at her in a questioning manor. She looked down and blushed, she crawled over to sit in between me and Em. She whispered in Em's ear and she gasped and smiled then giggled. Leah then whispered to me, that in that group of guys over there staring at us was the guy she really liked Sam. I smiled at her and she laid down trying to avoid eye contact with him. We all looked up at them trying to see if they were looking at us still, which ended us looking down blushing.

"They were the guys looking at us earlier." I told them, Leah gasped again.

"I probably look so stupid!" She complained.

"I'm going in the water." Leah stated and her and Em ran into the water.

"WHAT IF THEY COME OVER HERE!?" I screamed after them, the guys all laughed looking at me. I blushed looking down, I grabbed Seth to hide behind.

"I'm sorry." I told him after I moved him. He laughed tilting his head to the left again.

"It's okay." I smiled, he murmured something that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked, he blushed and shook his head.

"C'mon tell me, please?"

"I said, you think you'd be used to staring at. Being as hot as you are." I said while blushing like mad. I smiled, and blushed.

"Awe thanks Seth. But no ones ever called me hot before." I had whispered, he looked at me shocked.

"Really?!" I nodded, blushing even more. Seth hugged me, which made me smile at him.

"Well I think you're hot as fu-"

"SETH CLEARWATER! DON'T OU DARE FINISH THAT SENTANCE!" We both snapped our heads up to find Em running towards us.

"No swearing!" She told him, he smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"Sorry Em." Leah kicked Seth off her towel while Em sat gracefully down next to me.

"See they didn't come over." Leah told me.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Em said almost cutting her off. We looked up to find the Sam guy, the one who was talking and looking at me and another guy from the group.

"Hey Leah." Sam smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hey Sam." Sam sat beside her, Em and me and smiled hugely at each other.

"Can me, Paul and Jordan sit down with you guys?" Sam asked us all, we all looked at each other and nodded. The Paul guy sat beside me and smiled a very very cute smile. Jordan in between me and Em.

"Who's your friend Leah?" Jordan asked causing everyone to look at me. I blushed and looked down, counting the seconds it was taking for my cheeks burst in flames.

"This is Hermione, Emily's pen pal from London England." She said so easily.

"Wow! You came all the way from England!" Jordan stated again.

"That's what Leah said Jordan." Paul said bugging him.

"I'm Paul by the way." He introduced himself with a dazzling smile. I smiled up at him my face still covered in blush.

"Mione, you want to go in the water?" Seth asked me. I nodded quickly jumping up and running into the water, Seth right on tail.

"Thank you!" I thanked him. He smiled.

"No problem, I could tell you weren't going to stop blushing." Which made me blush more. I lightly pushed him and that's how it all started. We ended drenched from head to toe, laughing our heads off. I was surprised we weren't rolling on the sand laughing. We made our way back to Em, Leah, Jordan, Sam and Paul to find only Em and Leah.

"Time to go home guys, my mum called." She stated, we had all walked back to Seth and Leah's house.

That is how the 2 first day had planned out, it was so much fun! I really hope I see Seth, Leah and Em again soon. Right now I'm back at home, I was so busy that I had no time to write in here. Back to school in a month, but as of right now the next month will be pretty exciting. Harry is coming to stay with my family until school, my parents said that he could come stay with us instead of staying with his aunt and uncle. They know how they treat Harry and don't agree with it all! Me and Harry have grown really close over the past 4 years, we're best friends.

Love always Hermione

**There you go guys, how was that? I'm just happy that these chapters in the past are over, I suck at writing like that. Next chapter will be very emotional(I hope !) so bring your tissues! Aha, anyways to people who are following this, maybe you can review too ? Please review everyone **

**Love alex **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD ! Guys guess what ! My laptop screen is broken ! It's all black and white with blue, pink, yellow, green and every other colour on the planet, why do these things happen to me! Well enough of my ranting about my screen, and onto the story...**

**Hermione's pov**

**present **

Dear diary,

Me, Harry and Ron have been on the run looking for horcruxes for the past year. We've been all over the UK to places I had dreamed of visiting, but not in this manor. And to be honest, Ron has gotten worse, its like he's trying to pick out all my flaws! "Oh look Hermy has friz in her hair!" "Hermet's teeth are a little crooked." "Herms I would love to kick you in the teeth, but I don't think I should improve your looks." "Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" "Hemette do you practice being this ugly?" "Harry don't you think Hermy looks like a wet dog?" and the insult I hear everyday "HERMY! Come cook for me, I mean since that is your job" I cried myself to sleep last night. Last night was the worst so far. He would insult me every chance he got, Harry stuck up for me but Ron never stopped. I don't know why Ron is always mean to me? Is it because I'm muggle born? None of the other Weasely's care. I don't know what I would do if Ron ever found this book, Harry knows I write in here. Harry knows most of my secrets anyways so he doesn't feel the need to read this. But Ron on the other hand, knows none of my secrets. He doesn't know that I like Harry, or that my parents have no idea who I am. Nothing. And I intend to keep it that way. Today the three of us are going back to Hogwarts today, Harry has this feeling that a horcrux is at Hogwarts. Namely Rowena Ravenclaws diadem.

Love always Hermione

I looked at the page and more tears ran freely down my face. The page was full of wet marks, from my emotions that I couldn't help. I wiped them away before Harry or worse Ron saw me. Just then my book was ripped from my hands, my head snapped up to find Ron smirking at me.

"Ron give it back." I told him, he shook his head and opened my book. I dove at him and grabbed my book and ran out of the room.

"HERMET GET BACK HERE!" He screamed after me, I could feel my eye start to water as I ran away from this mean man. Harry stuck his head into the tent when I ran right into him, we both toppled over and my book went flying through the air.

"HARRY GRAB IT!" Harry's hand shot up attempting to grab it but failed. Ron ran ahead and picked it up, I stumbling over Harry fell face first into a puddle of mud. I wiped my face free of the smelly brown liquid, and demanded he give me my book back.

"No, I think I'm going to read it." I lunged forward attacking Ron to the ground and hoping the book would fall from his grasp. But my hope disappeared when his hand was tightly holding onto the book. He pushed me off him and kicked me in the stomach. I screamed in pain, grasping my stomach.

"RON! HOW COULD YOU KICK HERMIONE?!" Harry screamed pushing him away from me.

"BECAUSE! She's a filthy mudblood whore!" He said to the both of us. More and more tears ran down my face as he continued to fight with Harry. I rolled away from them both and crawled into the tent, I continued crawling until I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me backwards. I looked around frantically trying to find something I can grab onto to stop my attacker. I grabbed the leg of the table and kicked my leg towards the person. I heard a loud groan and I was free. Behind me was Ron clutching his groin. Harry ran in, and pulled me towards him hugging me tightly. I cried onto his shoulder letting it all out like he had told me to do multiple times before.

"Lets get to Hogwarts." I nodded and shrunk the tent and carefully placed it in my beaded bag and we were off. We destroyed the diadem and Voldemort arrived with his death eaters. The fight began. People all around me were dying, I controlled my emotions not wanting to look weak in front of all these death eaters who could use it against me. I flung hex after hex at any follower of Voldemort I could find. The light side was slowly falling, more and more of my friends were dying. I turned my head to the left after hearing a scream. Laying on the ground was Remus, with Tonks above him screaming and firing more curses then I could count at Lestrange. He fired curses back, I ran going to help but Tonks fell to the ground and Lestrange ran to find another victim. I had just witnessed Remus and Tonks die at the hand of a nutcase. My head snapped to the right hearing someone charging at me, I spun and flung a hex the death eater fell. I ran to find anyone I could help, my friends died beside me in battle all day, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Collin and many more. The battle had not stopped so Harry hadn't died. I ran trying to find him, a death eater caught my attention cornering someone with bright orange hair. I charged at the death eater not caring who was in my way. I flung a hex at the death eater trying to distract him from Ron. We broke out in battle, I took whoever it was out and realized that Ron had run leaving me here on my own to fight. I sighed in annoyance, but now was not the time. I looked around the battle was almost done I could tell, there was about 5 people from still battling. Everyone else laid motionless on the ground. A snake like figure caught my attention stalking a boy with messy black hair.

"HARRY BEHIND YOU!" I screamed with all my might, Harry spun around but not in time. He was hit with a purple curse. I ran towards them both wand at the ready, I pointed my wand at Voldemort while standing over Harry's bleeding body.

"Ah, miss Granger. How nice to see you here." He said with a evil smirk on his face. I kept my face lacking any emotion as I could tell he was looking for some.

"Tom." Somebody screeched behind me.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" I tilted my head slightly to see Bellatrix Lestrange. I never took my eyes off of Voldemort though. She flung a green curse at me, I thought of Protego and the curse rebounded and shot right back at her. She fell to the ground dead. I looked back at Voldemort to find him with a frustrated look across his face. I smiled at this, showing I could see emotions, he quickly covered them up.

"So Tom. How have you been ? Having fun killing everyone?" I asked disgusted but not showing it. He smiled tortuously at me.

"It has been, especially fun killing your parents." My face fell a little bit. My parents are dead? His face broke out with a creepy smile at seeing me break a little bit. I raised my wand pointing it at his chest.

"You are asking me to kill you?" I kept my arm raised and thanked god that I could do non-verbal magic. I glanced down at Harry realizing that if I don't move quickly he will die. I broke just a bit more by thinking that.

"Fine, have it your way. Ronald?" I gasped. Ron walked out and raised his wand at me and smirked.

"Shocked Mudblood?" I didn't say anything scared I would sound weak.

"Ronald, would you kill this mudblood?" Ron nodded, I shot a curse out of my wand before he could even think about me trying to kill him. Innocent little Hermione Granger. The green light hit him straight in the heart. He fell to the ground eyes stripped of all life.

"Ou, so the mudblood can use the unforgivable curses." Voldemort said to no one in particular. His head faced the ground and again I shot the curse, he blocked it and it shot to the side.

"Trying to kill me now are we?"

"Yes I am." I told him easily. I shot the curse again he shot a curse at me and it continued like that. I screamed when the head of Nagini was thrown over my head at Voldemort. I took the chance and shot the unforgivable at him, while holding the head he fell to the ground. I had won. I had won the war. We won. I spun around to find professor McGonagall smiling at me.

"Miss Granger, you won the war." I smiled, but pointed to Harry. She ran forward as I dropped

to the ground.

"Harry?" His eyes opened slowly.

"Mione is that you?" He asked, I nodded and held his hand.

"Yeah it is."

"Mione, I love you." My heart skipped a beat, but dropped when he continued. "You're are t-the greatest best friend I have e-ev-ever had. Y-yo-you're like a sister to me, and will always be a-a-a sister to m-me. I j-just wanted you t-to know that be-before I go." He had tears running down his face. I started to cry as well.

"Don't you da-darre leave m-me! We're going to he-help you, okay." He attempted to nod, professor McGonagall and I both apparated to Saint Mungos. I really hope they can fix him up.

**Okay guys, there you go. Thank you to LeeArt for reviewing ! Everyone else please review !**

**Love alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who followed and favourite-ed this story. Really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a project due today. And the reason this is so late is cause my project overwrote itself, so I had to rewrite it tonight and send it. Sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter **

**Hermione's pov**

I had been sitting in Harry's room in Saint Mungos for about a week straight, crying almost every night. I told him they would help him and I don't want to break my promise, so they better help him get better.

"Come on Harry, please wake up? Do it for me?" No answer again. "Please." For the fifth time today the tears poured out of my eyes. Every nurse in this building has probably seen me cry, but I honestly didn't care.

"Miss Granger, we're going to have to ask you to leave." I spun around in shock. Standing there in purple scrubs was a nurse I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" It came out ruder then I meant it to, she gave me a light glare at my words.

"Miss Granger, I am Nurse MacDonald. Nurse Parsons called in sick, I am filling in for her today." I stood and walked towards her.

"What are you going to do to him?" I demanded.

"His daily check up." I nodded and left the room. I sat right outside the door, waiting for his check up to be over.

"Mudblood." Someone whispered in my ear. I snapped my head to the left, but no one was there.

"Over here." I looked down the hall, I caught a glimpse of someone walk around the corner. My curiosity took over as I ran down the hall.

"Come." I continued to follow the unknown voice down another hall heading to the waiting room. The person stopped in the middle of the waiting room, but no one seemed to notice the person. They turned around to face me and I gasped. Standing there was Harry. But Harry was in his room in a coma. I ran at the person going to tackle him but ran right through him. Okay maybe its not a polyjuice potion. He disappeared, I fell to the ground as a nurse ran at me.

"Miss Granger! Are you okay?!" I shook my head. The nurse helped me up and looked at me disapprovingly at me. I looked past the nurse to find professor McGonagall looking crushed.

"Professor." She walked over to me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione, get some sleep." The nurse nodded agreeing with McGonagall. I nodded and slowly walked back to Harry's room, I ripped the door open just as the nurse MacDonald was leaving.

"I'm done, now you can continue to cry over him." She said very rudely. I stormed past her and took Harry's hand and sat down on the chair and fell asleep. The nurse and McGonagall were right, I really needed some sleep. I woke up a day later.

"Miss Granger, yesterday morning you were hallucinating because of over tiredness." I nodded and smiled.

"Well I feel better now." The nurse nodded and smiled.

"Oh, miss Granger. I just thought I would let you know, that Mr. Potter is awake." I felt Harry's had squeeze my hand, I smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey Mione." I smiled then glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again!" I told him, the tears flowing again.

"Mione, I'm sorry. But you did keep your promise." I smiled and held his hand closer.

"Harry we should move away." He looked confused.

"We're the only two of our friends a live. I don't think we should stay here." A tear fell from his eyes. He nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." I gave him a shocked looked.

"Right now? They said you could leave?" He nodded.

"Last night, they checked me over and I'm completely healthy. And where should we go?" I smiled hugely.

"I know but I have to call her." Harry paged the nurse, who came running in.

"Mr. Potter, do you need something?" He nodded.

"I need a telephone so I can call someone." The nurse nodded and a phone appeared out of thin air.

"Here you go." He nodded as she left. I dialled the number and a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Emily there?"

"Yes, she is one minute." I heard rustling and the man call for Emily.

"Hello?" Her chipper voice answered.

"Hey Em."

"Oh my gosh Mione! Hey." She almost screamed into the receiver.

"Hey, Emily I don't have that much time to talk, Not that you don't know everything that has happened I mean I did talk to you yesterday. Not much has happened, but I have a huge favour to ask you." My voice had a sense of pleading hidden in it.

"Anything Mione." I smiled.

"Can me and my best friend come stay with you until we can get a house?" I was waiting for a rejection.

"Oh, of course Mione! Is it Harry?" I smiled bigger then I have ever in my life, relief washing over me.

"Yeah its Harry. Well I have to go, but we'll see you soon." We said goodbye, as I helped Harry up from the bed.

"Okay, lets go." The two of us slowly made our way to the airport and bought last minute tickets to Seattle. We had went home first and magically packed all of our things before we arrived here. The reason we were taking an air plane was because the nurses had specifically told us that Harry was NOT allowed to apparate, so hence the air plane we were now boarding.

"Last call for flight 02367591. Last call for flight 02367591." A voice called out. We comfortably got on the plane and got ready for a 9 hour flight. When the plane successfully got into the air, the flight attendants started walking down the aisle asking if anyone wanted a pillow and blanket. Me and Harry had both accepted and fell into dream land.

"_Hermione!" Emily, Leah and Seth screamed in excitement. We hugged tightly and warmly. We all pulled apart and that's when I noticed Bellatrix standing behind Sam with knife to his neck. _

"_Mudblood, nice to see you again." She said creepily nice. _

"_Leave him alone!" I yelled at her, she pulled the knife closer to this throat, the three of us gasped as a drop of blood ran down Sam's neck. _

"_What was that? Kill him and your friends_? _Okay." She slit Sam's throat and jumped from friend to friend. My feet were physically stuck to the ground, so I stood there watching her kill my friends again. Tears ran down my face as she laughed maliciously. _

"_Why must you torture me constantly?!" I screamed at her, my voice cracking and breaking. She just laughed harder and even more evilly._

I woke with a start, I was sweating and whimpering. Harry sat beside me holding my hand looking at me sympathetically.

"I tried waking you, but you continued to whimper and sweat." He explained to me. I smiled and gratefully took a face cloth from one of the flight attendants.

"It's okay. It was just a dream, it won't come to true. She dead anyway." He hugged me knowingly. The plane landed rather quickly, apparently I had been asleep for 8 hours and half. Pretty good for 9 hour flight.

"Thank you for the face cloth." I said smiling at the flight attendant.

"No problem." She smiled back, as we walked past. We picked up two bottle of water on our way to pick up our luggage.

"Cheers to a new home and experience." I said as we clinked bottles.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"I turned around at sound of woman's voice calling me. I had just caught the person in time.

"I missed you so much!" I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I missed you to Em!" I told her honestly. She left go and hugged Harry too. He looked shocked but hugged her back anyways.

"Harry Potter." He introduced himself. Me and Em walked hand in hand towards a handsome man.

"Mione, you remember Sam right?" My eyes bulged out of my eye sockets.

"Sam?!" I asked shocked, he laughed and nodded.

"Well you certainly grew up. Literally." They both laughed.

"I remember the small scrawny 17 year old boy. Now you're a humungous handsome boy." I smiled at his mock hurt at being called a boy.

"Not a boy. A man." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Sure Sam." Everyone laughed and we made our way to the car. I noticed Sam and Em holding hands. I gave they're hands a confused look. I thought Leah and Sam were together?

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Please review**

**love alex **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! From now on I'm going to ask you guys what your favourite part of the chapter is. Well onto the chapter!**

**Hermione's pov**

"EMILY YOUNG AND SAMUEL..."I stalled not knowing his last name. I looked around waiting for someone to tell me his last name.

"Uley." Leah whispered in my ear.

"EMILY YOUNG AND SAMUEL ULEY! I screamed at them. For all of the house to hear. They winced and coward back just a little.

"YOU WENT FROM COUSIN TO COUSIN?!" I screamed furiously. Him and Leah were in love, they were going to get married for Christ sake! Now, him and Em are engaged! How could the two of them do that to Leah?!

"Mione, you don't understand." Em tried to explain to me.

"Yeah I don't! So why don't you explain it to me?!" I demanded.

"I wish we could but, we can't tell you." I felt the boiling blood turn fire hot, but stopped instantly. I really shouldn't be screaming at them about not being able to tell a secret.

"Well that's no excuse! You broke Leah's heart and left her alone! Leah I'm staying with you." I spun around and walked out the door with Leah, Seth and Harry trailing behind me. I felt someone take my hand, I looked to the side to find Seth. I held his hand tighter.

"Thanks for sticking up for Leah." I smiled at him.

"You don't need to thank me, I'd do it any day. But do you know why Leah didn't tell me in at least one of the letters we sent to each other?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't want pity, she never has. So that's probably why she didn't tell you." I nodded understanding. We held hands all the way to their house. We dropped our hands as we arrived out of embarrassment, particularly from the snorts behind us. Glancing back at the two of them, I blushed and stuck my tongue out at them. We all made our way up to Leah's room, where we talked and talked for hours. Leah took a keen interest in Harry, which made me smile. Harry could use someone besides me and Leah could use someone, I think.

"So Mione, ans juicy gossip about those girls who you hate? Lava and Havarti." Me and Harry both broke in laughter.

"Lavender and Parvati." I manged to get out. We controlled our laughter and we turned sad.

"Lavender died." Harry told them. They both gasped.

"How?" Seth asked a look of sadness on his face without even knowing the girl.

"Car crash." Harry told them.

"I'm sorry." They both said. The four of us went downstairs for supper, Harry and Sue(They demanded we call them by their first names) took us in and accepted us into their home. We didn't talk much, not wanting to give away that I screamed at Emily and Sam. We all ran upstairs as someone knocked on the door, knowing that the only person who knocks is Emily.

"Emily, nice to see you." Sue greeted Emily.

"Is Leah and Hermione here?" She asked,I could see Sue nodding.

"Leah! Hermione!" She called up the stairs. Neither of us moved.

"Should we go downstairs?" Leah shook her head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. She opened the window and nodded at the ground.

"Lets go." we tied towels together and slid out the window. We sprinted into the forest, and all the way to little red house.

"Where are we?" I asked her looking around the house. Sitting a little bit behind the house was a small garage.

"We're at a friends." Instead of knocking Leah just walked right in.

"Hey Billy." Leah plunked herself down on the couch without a care in the world.

"Who's this? Leah don't forget your manors." Billy scolded her but smiling so she would know he's joking.

"This is Hermione, Em's pen pal from England." He smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Jake." Billy called out into the house.

"You have visitors." This handsome teenage guy came into the room, he frowned.

"I thought it would be someone important." Leah pushed him but laughed.

"Nice to see you too."

"Who's-"

"Before you ask this is Hermione, Em's pen pal from England." He smiled at me and sat in between us on the couch.

"So you're the famous pen pal." Jake stated, in return I nodded.

"I'm Jacob by the way but everyone calls me Jake." I smiled at his goofy smile.

"Hermione but everyone calls me Mione." I copied his exact tone.

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?"

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Seriously. Leah make her stop!"

"Seriously. Leah make her stop!" Leah just laughed. Jake stuck his tongue out at me which I copied.

"Jake is the best in the world."

"Mione is the best in the world." We all laughed at mine and Jake's copy cating.

"Leah. Is she like this all the time?" Jake asked, I shoved him to the side sticking my tongue out at him.

"So what brings you two here?" I blushed and Leah smiled appreciatively.

"What happened!? Leah is smiling! What happened!? Are you okay?!" Leah shoved him towards me which made me laugh at his expression.

"Mione, here told Em and Sam off." Jake looked at me shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Well me and Mione wrote to each other also, but I never told her that Sam and I broke up. So she found out when she got here and screamed at Em and Sam saying that 'How dare they leave me broken and break me', and so Mione demanded that her and her friend Harry stay with us, but Em showed up so we ran here."

"So I'm the backup plan?" Jake asked with mock hurt.

"No, we didn't see anyone else, we came right here. Does that make you feel better?" Leah said in a voice you would use to talk to a baby. He made a innocent babyish looking face in reply to her.

"Yes, wove you Weah." I laughed almost falling off the couch. We all stayed on the couch talking and fooling around until 9 pm. Billy even made us supper and let us eat in the living room.

"Hey Jake, you should come sleep over at our house. I think you'll like Harry." Leah told him smiling when Harry's name came out.

"What about Seth? Does he like Mione and Harry?" I blushed and Leah smiled.

"Oh yeah, Seth and Mione are really getting along." Jake smirked at me.

"Did you kiss him?" I blushed and gasped.

"What! No! He's two years younger. I don't like him like that!" I exclaimed blushing furiously.

"Mmm hmm." They both hummed. I continued to blush furiously as I thought about Seth. I mean he is really cute, not that much younger then me, but I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Earth to Mione. Stop fantasizing about my brother. If you want kiss him, just do it. He won't object." Leah told me smirking at my blood red face.

"What? I wasn't fantasizing about Seth. I was...thinking about the argument." They both mmm hmm-ed me again. Jake told his dad that he was sleeping over at Leah and Seth's house, he nodded and we left hoping not to catch Em or Sam. We made it back safely but were caught in the act Em was sitting on the couch with Sue and Harry C.

"Shit." I mumbled to my self, but blushed when Leah and Jake laughed quietly.

"I'm going to the bathroom be back in a minute." Harry C said to them both and walked up the stairs, ignoring us but knowing we were there. Just our luck Em and Sue went into the kitchen, the three of us ran up the stairs quieter and faster then mice. We ran into Seth's room knowing they'd be there.

"Hey guys." Seth smiled at the three of us but his gazed lasted a little longer on me, which made me blush but smile hugely at him. Leah and Jake snorted beside me and gave each other a look. Jake and Leah ran forwards snagging seats leaving only one seat next to Seth, I sat down and ended up leaning against Seth's chest. Blushing the whole time, Leah, Jake and Harry sniggered at me. As the night went on Leah, Harry and Jake ended up conveniently leaving me and Seth alone.

"Mione, how do you feel about me?" Seth asked me nervously.

"You're one of my best friends." I smiled, but trying to avoid saying I think he's cute not wanting our friendship to be ruined.

"More then that?" He asked blushing. I smiled and giggled.

"Yes." I blushed at my one word response.

"You like me!?" He asked me excitedly. I nodded and blushed even more, if it was even possible. We gazed into each others eyes and leaned in towards each other slowly. I glanced down at Seth's lips then back up to his eyes. We leaned in a little bit more, but jumped apart when the door opened. The two of us blushed furiously, Sue walked in on us. She blushed to but smiled.

"Oh! Sorry guys!" She closed the door and left. I stood up saying it was time for bed. He nodded and we hugged and I left as Jake walked in.

"Night Jake."

"Night Mione." He smiled knowingly at me. I blushed again and ran to Leah's room. I ran right into Leah as she was practically pressed up against the door eavesdropping. She smiled and giggled.

"Did you guys kiss?!" She demanded of me.

"No, we didn't, because I do-"

"Mione, shut up. Everyone knows you and Seth like each other." She told me making me blush but smile and giggle like a little school girl.

"You're mum came in, so we jumped apart." I told her, she growled and glared at the door, she stalked over to the door ripping it open.  
"THANKS MOTHER!" She closed the door and smiled at me.

"But you were going to kiss!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the bed.

"Let's go to bed." I nodded and we both got changed and snuggled into bed.

"Night Leah."

"Night future sister in law." I laughed and blushed.

**There you go, chapter 5. So what was your favourite part? And yes this story is a Paul and Hermione, this chapter is a big part in the story line. So just go with me. Please review and tell me what your favourite part and if you liked it or not. Hopefully it's** **all reviews with "I liked/loved this chapter" and no "I didn't/hated this chapter" **

**Love alex **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this story is coming along fairly well. What do you guys think? Letter's in _italic. _**

**Hermione's pov**

"LEAH CLEARWATER AND HERMIONE GRANGER!" I jumped awake at the scream from down the stairs. I looked over at Leah to see her mirroring my exact stance.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The two of us shimmered down the stairs, glancing through the poles we came face to face with a very angry Sue Clearwater.

"Hermione, you are staying in my house I'm going to treat you like a daughter and Harry like a son. So that being said, the two of you left when Emily came over yesterday!?" The two of us lowered our heads to the floor.

"No, what would make you say that?" Leah murmured. I would comment on how horrible of a liar she is but I couldn't lie to my mum either. She knew just what to look for when I could be possibly lying. Really there was no use in trying to lie, I just got in more trouble for not confessing.

"Leah Clearwater you better not be lying to me." She said rather calmly. I glanced up through my eye lashes to see Sue giving us the "don't lie to me young lady" look. I could feel my truth at the tip of my tongue. Just as I opened my mouth to spill our guts Seth and Jake ran in bumping into Sue, grabbing our hands and ran to the door dragging us behind them. We ran all the way to Jake's house and into his room. We all crashed on the bed, me out of breath sounding like bear in freezing cold weather.

"How aren't,...you guys o...out of...breath?" I asked between my huffs. The three of them shrugged.

"I guess we're in really good shape." Jake commented.

"Are you saying I'm not in good shape?" I asked with mock hurt, I could tell they looked like they were in better shape the me.

"No, ju-"I cut him off and smiled.

"I know what you meant."

"Hey Mione?" I looked up at Leah waiting for her to continue. The four of us were all sitting on Jake's little bed.

"We should read through the letters we sent to each other. Same with the ones you and Seth sent to each other." I nodded and grabbed all my letters from my bag upstairs.

"I'll start." They both nodded, so I started reading.

"_Dear Mione, _

_We all miss you so much, it's a little weird not having you here with us. I mean I know you were only here for a week but you just fit in so well with me, Leah and Em. Em and Leah look a little lost without you, they really like you. I miss you too, like a lot! I consider you like a best friend, and it's weird not having you here. Leah and Em have been whispering about stuff all week, especially when Sam and his group of friends are in viewing distance. Kinda annoying really. I mean who wants to see there cousin and older sister giggle over a group of boys, disgusting. Right now you're probably thinking "Seth! You're sister really likes this guy! Be happy for her." and all the crap. It's not like I'm not happy for her, she is my sister and I always want her to be happy. I do love h-_

"Leah why don't you start reading?" Seth had cut me off, I read the next line and smiled like a lunatic. Which made Seth blush.

"Awe Sethy poo. Do you love your si-"

"Who's hungry?!"

"Seth sit your ass down! I want to hear it all. Mione continue reading." I smiled and continued.

"_I do love her, even with her crazy pms._(Leah smacked the back of his head at his remark) _But she is my older sister and I do look up to her in some ways. She's really strong and can take care of herself and would never let anyone hurt any of her friends or family. I love that trait about her. Back on topic, I just don't her to get hurt. I will break Sam's face in if her hurts Leah. Oh don't tell Leah that I know she like in love with Sam Uley. She will seriously kill me if she finds out! Mione you need to come visit __soon! I miss you. Well everyone misses you, not just me. Um, visit soon. Wait I already wrote that, awe shit! Well love you Mione, miss you_

_Your Seth"_

"Awe! Your Seth! That's so cute! Told you he likes you Mione." Leah exclaimed embarrassing us both.

"Shut up Leah." Seth told her with a red face. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I loved this letter Seth." I smiled at him, he smiled in return.

"Okay Leah's tu-"

"Except the swearing!" I scolded him, he smiled guiltily and kissed my cheek back. Leah and Jake smirked and winked at us.

"Wait where's Harry(p)?" Seth asked.

"Shit! We left him at home with mum!" Leah said panicking.

"He won't tell, and if he does we'll get our pay back." I told them smirking as prank thoughts flew around my head. The day continued like this, reading letters, laughing, embarrassing me and Seth and lots of fooling around.

"Jake? Are Leah, Seth and Hermione here with you?" Billy called from down the hall. We shook our heads no at him and he smiled.

"No they aren't." He called out to him, we heard him answering someone. We all looked around panicking.

"It's Sue. Out the window." Jake commanded pushing us all through the window. The three of us ran into the woods to hide behind the trees. Through the window we could see Sue and Billy talking to Jake who was sprawled out on his bed.

"No, they're not here. We went to the beach, I came back here and they said they were going home." Billy and Sue nodded and left Jake's room. "Dad, I'm going to Sam and Em's." Jake called out as he ran from the back door.

"That was close! But we need to go to Sam and Em's, cause if we don't then they will know I lied and we will all get in deep shit." Jake exclaimed walking through the forest. We arrived at Sam and Em's, I sighed loudly.

"We're going to have to face them." I told Leah, she sighed loudly but nodded.

"Let's get this over with." The four of us marched into the house completely ignoring the big bunch of people in the living room. Standing over the counter stood Em mixing some type mix, I think it's muffin mix.

"Smell delicious." She jumped, obviously not hearing us walk into the room.

"Thanks Mione." She smiled. "So are you talking to me now?" She asked us, I lowered my head sheepishly.

"Em, I really shouldn't have blown on you like that, I don't know the reason you started dating Sam after Leah and him were engaged. But it's none of my business, I just wasn't thinking. I thought "How dare she!" I never thought that there has to be some ligament reason as to why you "Stole" Leah's fiance. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry!" She dropped everything and ran at me. She hugged me to her. We stood for at least 2 minutes hugging. We let go of each other, in the process Em made a face. I pulled my hair loose curls to front but gasped. Now mashed into my hair was muffin mix.

"Sorry." Em exclaimed, I smirked and blobbed a spoonful on her head.

"There, we're even." We both laughed. Leah behind was practically rolling on the floor laughing her ass off at us. I smirked, grabbed the bowl, glanced at Em asking for permission to ruin her mix. She nodded, so all the muffin mix was now all on Leah's head. The two three of us erupted into giggles.

"Is Leah giggling?!" Someone demanded.

"Shut up Jared!"

"And the bitch is back." Somebody exclaimed in mock happiness. Me and Em hid by the door entrance, while Leah shook her hair everywhere splattering the bunch of people with muffin mix.

"My present to you, you little fuckers." Leah smiled while the group of people complained.

"Thanks a lot Leah." Someone said sarcastically. Em went out with washcloths for everyone.

"Stop glaring, you guys deserved it." People gasped.

"YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE!" Someone wined like baby.

"Yes, Paul, I am." Em told him smirking. Seth laughed his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Mione. Why don't you come say hi to the gang." I took his hand as we walked into the living room.

"Guys this is Mione. Em's pen pal. Mione this is Jake, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Sam and Paul." Seth pointed everyone out, everyone but Jake and Paul smiled, Jake snapped and pointed at me. Paul on the other hand just started at me with eyes full of emotion. Seth sat down in between Jake and Embry. The two of them smirked at him and elbowed his arms in an 'eh eh' way. All the seats were taking, I skipped over to Seth and sat down on his lap. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist, in turn I leaned into Seth's chest. I heard someone growl, I glanced around the room. My eyes stopped on Paul who was glaring at Seth. I gave him a 'what's your problem' look but his gaze filled with emotion as he realized I was looking at him. I rolled my eyes at him and stopped paying attention to him. Seth pulled back, my heart broke a little. Did I do something? For the rest of the night everyone sat on edge. As we were leaving I took Seth's hand, he tensed but didn't pull away. Someone pulled Seth's arm backwards, I spun around to come face to face with Paul.

"Seth. Can I talk to you." He asked through clenched teeth.

"Hey! Back off buddy!" I told him off. His face dropped. He walked back into the house all mopy. Me and Seth walked back to his house hand in hand. We stopped at Leah's door, I turned to look at him. But he was avoiding my eyes. I turned his head to face me, I stretched on my tip toes and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back abruptly.

"Seth what's wrong?" I could feel my eyes filling with tears, as my voice cracked while asking Seth the question.

"Did I do something wrong." He shook his head.

"It's not you, it's me." As he said that the tears fell freely from my eye sockets. I slammed the door in his face and flung my self on the bed and cried. He started to turn the door nob, I yanked my wand from my pocket and flicked my wand at the door. The door locked instantly.

"Mione, please open up." He pleaded.

"Go away!" I told him. His foot steps faded as he walked away from me. A while later a knock sounded at the door.

"Seth I told you to leave me alone!" I yelled at the door.

"It's me Mione. Please open up." I flicked my wrist at the door again to open it up for Leah.

**Leah's pov**

Mione laid on the bed, what did she do unlock the door then run back to the bed? I walked towards the bed, I sat down next to Mione. As soon as my butt touched the bed she wrapped her arms around my neck and let out all her tears. In the corner of my eye a light brown stick with a spiral vines from one to the other end sitting where Mione was sitting moments before. Not thinking about it, I started to console Mione.

"It's okay Mione. Now tell me what happened." I asked of her, she sniffled and huffed breath in quickly.

**There you go chapter 6. What was your favourite part? What do you think about the chapter? Please review **

**Love alex **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I have not been on schedule for updating everyday for the past couple of chapters, and I'm apologizing for that. So I have been getting a fare bit of questions about Leah and Harry getting together, and the answer is you will just have to wait to find out. I don't want to ruin the story for you guys so its all a surprise :) Now far warning, there is a fare bit of swearing in this chapter. So if you are not comfortable with this type of language then skip to the end where I will summarize what happened in this chapter. Now read on... **

**Leah's pov**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed. The whole pack jumped up in surprise at my out burst.

"Leah whats wrong?!" Embry asked me, showing the concern in his voice. Not saying anything more, I stomped up to Paul and let my fist hit his face. He fell to the floor not expecting the punch.

"You. Fucking. Bastard." I spat in his face and let a punch soar through the air again. And again, and again.

"What the fuck Leah?!"He demanded, so I let another punch smack him in the face. I think it was the fourth punch when someone finally wrapped their arms around my waist to hold me back.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM?!" I screamed trying to get out of Jake's hold.

"Leah, calm down." Jake whispered in my ear, but I was not having it.

"I AM NOT FUCKING CALMING DOWN! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME AND YOU RUINED HER HAPPINESS!" Everything started moving farther away. I realized Jake was walking away from Paul and outside.

"JACOB BLACK DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed at Jake but he ignored me and continued on outside. He put me down just as Paul ran off the deck.

"You think I had a choice in this?! You think I wanted to imprint?! Did you?! Of all people you should know that I didn't have a choice in the matter in imprinting on her! Her and Seth weren't meant to be together! They weren't even good together, they knew each other what, 3 days? Not like they were in love!" Paul yelled at me. I felt all my anger that had built up over the years poor out of me at that moment.

"The job of being an imprint is to keep them happy, be whatever they want you to be." I spat through my clenched teeth.

"She loves me, sh-" I cut him off right there before the words left his mouth.

"Love you?! YOU MADE HER BOYFRIEND BREAK UP WITH HER! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANYMORE HEARTACH! ALL OF HER FRIENDS ARE DEAD! DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE WOULD BE THAT CLOSE WITH SOMEONE AFTER ONLY 3 DAYS?!" I asked him, but not expecting an answer.

"WE MET HER FOUR YEARS AGO! WE HAVE BEEN THAT CLOSE FOR FOUR YEARS! So don't you dare tell me that you know her more then him, me or Emily." I stood 2 centimetres away from his face, which was the perfect moment to spit in his face. Next thing, my back hit the ground. Hard. I flung punches as me and Paul rolled around on the ground attacking each other.

"GET OFF HER!"

Paul was ripped off of me and thrown into a nearby tree.

"Leah, you okay?" Seth asked me, I nodded as I felt bruises forming on my body. Not caring, they would disappear in like 10 minutes. A ripping noise and a loud growl echoed all around. I spun to face to Paul just in time for him to tackle me to the ground. Pushing him off me I phased and growled at him. Jake's reddish coloured wolf appeared by my left and Seth's light coloured appeared by my right.

Just as I was about to Jump, Emily ran in between us. We both stopped instantly and phased back. She threw cloths at me so I could be covered in front of the pack.

"Why are you guys fighting?!" She demanded of us.

"He ruined Seth's and Mione's relationship Em! Saying that she loves him, that she has to cause he imprinted on her. And that Seth and her can't be that close after 3 days! So I told him off saying we have known her for four years." A flash of anger came across Emily's face, but she quickly hid it.

"YOU RAN INTO THE HOUSE AND PUNCHED ME LIKE 7 TIMES!" Paul screamed at me.

"Five times, actually." I told him immaturely. Emily spun around to face Paul.

"I understand you can't help that you imprinted on her, but don't expect her to love you just like that, just because you imprinted on her. She doesn't even know Paul! And she should have the choice if she want's to date Seth! And before you cut me off, you are meant to be whatever she needs and wants. And right now she needs a friend not a lover, she currently already has one." Emily told him, I smirked. He gave me a very impolite hand jester.

"NOW STOP FIGHTING!" Emily screamed at the both of us.

"I'm going home, feel free to come over Em and Jake." They both nodded and walked into the house. I know they will come over later, they just want to give me some space.

**Hermione's pov**

I woke up this morning and Leah had already left the house. She told me yesterday that she would be going out in the morning probably before I woke. Turns out she was right, I woke up and Leah was gone.

I sighed and made my way downstairs. Empty. Where is everyone? Living room empty, Kitchen empty. I sighed. Am I the only one not going out today? Am I the only without a life? I thought to myself, sighing loudly turned around with my bowl of cereal to come face to face with Harry(p). Screaming I threw my bowl into the air and on top of mine and Harry's(p) head.

"Harry! You scared me! I thought no one was home." I told him grabbing a washcloth to clean up all the milk everywhere.

"Well, we're alone. And just clean it up with magic Mione, no one is around."I nodded taking out my wand to fix our little mess. Well my little mess. Just as I put my wand away Leah burst through the back door.

"MIONE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She called through the house not knowing we were standing in the kitchen covered in milk but no milk anywhere else. Harry flicked his wand and we were all cleaned up just before she walked through the archway.  
"What h append?!" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, Me and Harry were just talking. About to get some cereal." I told her casually.

"But I seen you scream and throw a bowl in the air. Milk was every where." We shook our heads after giving each other worried glances. Leah's eyes looked over our body's, up and down. They stopped on my pocket, as of that moment I could feel my wand sticking out of my pocket. I nonchalantly shoved my hands in my pockets to try to push it further in. Her eyes snapped back up to my face, where she raised her eyebrow at my probably worry covered face. I covered it rather quickly, but her eyebrow stayed raised.

"Well I seen what I seen, so the only way you would be able to clean it up that fast is if there was magic involved." She laughed, but stopped herself.

"Are you guys...?" She asked again her eyes widening by the second.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE! Why didn't you ever tell me?!" She demanded in an excited voice.

"We kinda couldn't. Its supposed to be kept a secret, you being a muggle and all you aren't allowed to know." I told her, she looked on confused.

"What's a mu-mug-mub-mumble." She said pointing her finger in the air in triumph. The two of us laughed at her word.

"Muggle, Mumble is the little penguin in happy feet. Muggle is a none magical human to be exact." She looked down and smiled.

"Seth loves that movie." I smiled, that is probably the cutest thing I have ever found out. I reached forward to grab Leah's hand so I could guide her to the couch, but gasped and retracting my hand from her arm only to launch myself at her in worry and pannick.

"Leah, what happened to you!?" I demanded at the bruises that were just forming on her body. She mumbled something with her head down.

"What was that?!" I demanded, my motherly side of my personality coming out of me.

"Nothing." She said again with her head still down.

"NOTHING! Leah Clearwater tell me what happened right now!" She nodded lightly, I smiled. That voice always got what it wanted.

"Don't worry Leah, that voice is everyone's weak point. She gets anything she wants when she uses that voice. Bloody brat." Harry whispered in Leah's ear causing her to giggle.

"What was that?" I asked, the two of them looked to the floor.

"Nothing Mione." I smiled.

"That's what I thought." We sat on the couch in the order of Me, Leah then Harry.

"So what happened?" I asked her my voice getting softer.

"Me and Paul got in a fight." She whispered, I could tell she didn't want to tell us this but did at the same time.

"About what?!" I asked her, trying to be as patient as possible.

"Over you. I told him he was a bastard for breaking you and Seth up. And it just escalated from there." She told me truthfully.

"AND HE HIT YOU!" I screamed already knowing the answer. Harry gabbed my hand as I stood.  
"Let me go." I seethed out. He shook his head and wrapped his other hand around my waist. I flipped him over and let him hit the table as I ran to Em's.

"PAUL WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR LAST NAME IS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I screamed standing in the front yard. The big group of guy all came out, Paul being the last one. Leah and Harry skidded around the corner and grabbed my hands and forcefully held me back.

"Yes Mione?" He asked, like a little kid who was getting in trouble for having his hand in the cookie jar.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S OKAY TO HIT A WOMAN?!" I screamed with all my breath. He slouched a little.

"YOU LEFT FUCKING BRUISES!" Struggling against Harry and Leah's restraints, would be very tiring if I wasn't beyond furious.

"I have a temper. And to be fair she punched me too." He said quietly.

"You have a temper? Really?! That is no excuse!" I growled through my teeth. Everyone looked at me surprised. Harry flipped me around and looked straight into my eyes. To everyone around us it probably looked like he was looking into my soul, which he was practically doing. Harry could talk to me through the emotion on his face. The only person who could get my emotions back to normal was him.

"Hermione." Was all he said. Knowing the exercise I breathed deeply in and out. I could feel my magic slowly return into my body. I nodded at him signalling that I was now fine.

"Sorry, I was just-can't tell you." I cut myself off before I could get 'Just letting my magic and emotions take over' out. I continued to breath deeply, continuing to calm down.

"Just...don't do it again." Or I won't stop next time. I finished in my head. Harry gave me a look. Shit. Legilimency. Harry chuckled, as I shoved him to the side.

"I told you not to do that to me." He laughed again, knowing that neither of us could say exactly what we were talking about out loud, with a bunch of none magical humans around.

**So there you go. **

**Summary of what happened in this chapter: Paul and Leah get in a huge fight about Mione and Seth being together, Leah comes home to see Mione scream and throw a bowl of cereal in the air covering Harry and herself in milk. But by the time she runs into the house to make sure they are okay the mess is gone and no milk is anywhere in sight. Leah see's Mione's wand for the second time and messes around that the only way they could have cleaned up the mess that fast is that they have to be wizards. So Leah finds out the big secret. Mione see's the bruises forming all over Leah's body demands she tell her where she got them, she furiously runs to Emily's and tells off Paul but calms down when Harry looks into her soul through her eyes and tells her to calm down through his facial expressions. **

**That is mainly the idea of what happened in this chapter, if you want to to read it to better understand then be my guest. **

**Well please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas for future chapters. **

**Love alex **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I just want to say sorry if my writing is coming off as a younger Hermione. I'm not meaning for her personality to come off that way. Sorry again for not updating! Please forgive me. _Italics _are the packs thoughts. **

**Paul's pov**

Everyone stared. They stared and stared. Have they never seen me walk down the street before?! I continued walking down Leah's street, getting angrier and angrier. A woman walked down the street practically glaring at me.

"Can I help you with something?!" I screamed across the street. A little boy and girl up the street looked sacredly at me. I calmed down and crouched down as the little kids walked cautiously down the street, continuing the way they were going. They stopped a few feet away from me for seconds but continued on there way past me.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I told them with s sense of guilt run through me. Little kids were the one age group that could make me feel that way.

"Why are you angry?" The little boy asked me. The little girl was hiding behind the boy.

"Everyone is staring at me. I feel like they're judging me. I don't like it." The little boy nodded.

"I don't like it when people stare at me either. But why do people stare at you?"

"Cause he's huge Finn!" the girl behind him exclaimed out loud. I laughed.

"You little miss are right." She smiled and came out from behind the boy losing some of her wariness.

"Whats your name?" The little girl who reminded me of someone, now that I could see her whole face.

"Paul. What's yours?" I asked her with a smile on my face, her attitude and personality was starting to come out.

"Jordyan. This is Finn." I smiled and put out my hand to shake their hands. They both shook my hand.

"I haven't seen you guys around here. Who are you parents?" I asked curiously. The little girl looks really familiar, the boy not so much.

"Daddy and Mummy." I smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"What are their names?" I asked more clearly this time.

"Lucas Uley and Emma Uley." The little girl said proudly. My eyes widened. Uley! Sam's cousins?!

"I have to go, but it was nice meeting you two." They both smiled and nodded and ran down the street.

Sam has two small cousins, I'm going to have to tell him! I thought to myself. I made my way down the street again towards Leah's house. I really hope that she doesn't freak out at me. I knocked on the door and waited. Rustling from inside the house let me know that someone was home.

"Leah please open the door." The door swung open.

"Since you said please." Hermione said. I was shocked. Hermione had answered the door, not Leah. I forgot that Hermione was staying with the Clearwaters.

"Is Leah home?" I asked her. She shook her head and moved away from the door to let me in. I walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So how have you been?" I asked her trying to start conversation.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" She asked nicely in return. I smiled, at least she likes me enough to not be a complete and total snot.

"I'm great. I just came over to say sorry to Leah." Footsteps sounded in the hall upstairs and then down the stairs.

"So you do care." Leah's voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Both me and Hermione looked up towards her.

"Leah, just because we argue doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're like a sister to me." I told her, a small smile appeared on her face.

"You lied to me!" I pointed my finger at Hermione. She gave a small guilty smile.

"Did I?" She asked trying to manipulate me, but I was not that stupid.

"Yeah, you did." I told her not letting her fool me.

"You can not fool me Hermione Granger. You might be able to fool Leah but not me." A hand smacked me on the back of the head.

"Just telling the truth Leah. No need to get all up tight, you are a little slow sometimes." I told her, which ended up me getting hit on the back of the head again.

"Yes there is a reason to get up tight. And I thought you cared about me?" She asked me about my earlier statement.

"I care about you, doesn't mean I'm not going to bug you." I smirked at her, which again ended up her hitting me on the head.

"Stop hitting me!" I hollered at her.

"Just because I care about you doesn't mean I'm not going to bug you." She said copying me.

"Are you going to start copying me?" I asked her, knowing the answer already.

"Are you going to start copying me?"

"You are such a child."

"You are such a child."

"Stop."

"Stop."

"I love Paul."

"I love Paul."

"I thought you would stop there."

"I'm not that stupid. I use to used that trick on my brother."

"But don't forget. I'm still mad at you." Leah told me, right in front of Hermione. I gave her a look telling her to shut up.

"Why are you mad at him?"Hermione asked Leah.

"No reason." I answered for Leah. She glared at me and looked back to Hermione.

"Its nothing important." Leah told her. Hermione looked at us curiously. Just then a howl sounded. Me and Leah looked at each other, realizing we have to leave.

"Hey Mione, why don't we all go see Em." Hermione nodded, we told Harry(p) and the four of us made our way towards Emily and Sam's house.

"You guys stay here with the girls and we will be back soon. Okay?" Hermione nodded but hesitantly. Leah and I ran into the woods to phase.

"_Whats wrong?" I asked to no one in particular. _

"_Bloodsucker." Jake filled me and Leah in. The pack ran towards to the bloodsucker. This bloodsucker was a fast one, he ran just out of reach. _

"_Leah, run in front. You are the fastest." Sam commanded. She jetted forward and launched forward at the bloodsucker. She yanked his ankle backwards causing him to kick her in the face while falling. I shot forwards. _

"_No damn bloodsucker is gonna get the better of us!" I hissed through my teeth. _

"Oh no no, Miss wolf. I don't think you would want me to go after your imprint would you?"The vampire asked Leah with a taunting tone in his voice.

"_Leah,you have an imprint?!" _

"_I KNEW IT!" I yelled. Leah's thoughts showed in our own brains. Memories of Harry(p) flashed through us. But not just her memories her feelings too. _

"_Leah stop! I don't want to feel in love with Harry(p)!" Seth told her as all of us groaned. She shook her head snapping back into reality. She growled at the bloodsucker. _

"Didn't think so." The vampire told her smirking. _Him being distracted, I shot forward and attached my jaws onto his arm and ripped it off, smirking as he screamed in pain. At once the pack attacked and together we took him down. All of us being more aggressive then we normally would be, he threatened __Leah's imprint, which was not okay. At all. _

"_Now. Leah. Why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide it?" Embry asked. _

"_Because, you guys would go all weird on me. You would treat me different, cause I'm more of a girl now. You won't treat me like one of the guys anymore." She told us, showing her emotion. _

"_Leah." I sighed. "We will always treat you like one of the guys." I told her honestly. She smiled again for the second time that day. _

"_Leah, are you feeling alright?! You are smiling!" Quil said shocked. _

"_Shut up you dork." _

"_And she's back!" Jake exclaimed, we all laughed. _

We all ran to Sam and Em's house, where all the imprints were at the moment. I phased back and walked into the house feeling kinda nervous. I have no idea why my stomach was doing small flips. The girls and Harry(p) sat in the living room watching some movie. All of the girls including Harry(p) were all crying buckets. Leah walked forward and sat down next to Hermione hugging her.

"The titanic. Great movie. Sam go get me some Kleenex." Sam looked shocked.

"Sam just do it." Em told him, of course he did what she told him to do. Came back with 3 box's of Kleenex for Leah. He dropped them in Leah's lap rather rudely.

"Don't need to be so moody Mr. Cranky pants." Leah told him as tears ran down her cheeks. A stick sat on the ground by the door. The stick has a vine and leaf pattern from one tip to the other.

"Does this stick thing belong to someone?" I asked holding the stick in my hands. Hermione's head snapped up and the stick shot out of my hand into hers. Her face instantly relaxed with the stick in her hands.

"Mione, how the hell did you do that?!" Jake asked expressing all of our feelings.

"Harry, I guess we have to tell them." Hermione told Harry(p). I now realized that I am the only one to call her Hermione and not Mione. That is going to change, because if anything shes my imprint so I should be the one who's the most comfortable with her.

**Chapter 8 is over. Please review and tell me what you think. Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit. Sorry. Please review**

**love alex **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update quicker! I'm really sorry to Mystique-Fairy, I lied to you and I'm sorry. Well I was working on it at the time but I didn't finish it. Well my prom is in 20 hours, 45 minutes, 38 seconds 37 seconds 36 seconds 35 seconds…I'm excited can you tell? **

In the past couple of hours I have told everyone about me and Harry (p) being wizards/witches. Their reactions were absolutely comical. They're jaws had all dropped wide open in shock, after about 10 minutes a lot of them smiled and whispered 'Awesome, Cool, wicked' and other words along those lines. But as of right now Harry (p) and I are casting multiple spells to show off some of our skills, cause you know none of them asked us to cast some….liar. They asked the two of us, well more like begged.

"Believe us now?" Harry (p) asked, knowing they believed us but wanted to see more. Everyone but Embry nodded, which caused everyone else to groan.

"Ignore him, he's just memorised by all this. He believes you, trust me." Seth told Harry (p).

"Were the rest of you not shocked?" I asked him, with one eyebrow raised. The only person who knew was Leah, so everyone else should have been memorised.

"Oh trust me, we were! Just we lost that effect after the 10th spell each of you did. Embry's just a little…" Seth was cut off by Jared, who finished the sentence.

"Stupid, dumb, idiotic?" Embry spun around and flipped him off. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Well excuse me I have never met a wizard or witch before!" He exclaimed to everyone. Everyone rolled their eyes, he wasn't the only one obviously!

"So that's us." I smiled at everyone, but frowned slightly as their faces showed a small slab of guilt.

"We have something to tell you." Sam said for everyone. Harry (p) and I straightened our backs and sat up straight, showing we were paying attention to Sam. Sam's eyes scanned over everyone, the back to Harry (p) and me.

"We" He said opening his arms gesturing to everyone else in the room. "Are not just friends, but more like family. We are extremely close because we are a pack of brothers and sisters." He stopped as if letting what he just said settle in. We both nodded, telling him we understood so far.

"All of us, are keeping a secret. Just like the two of you, a secret that is meant to be kept a secret." This peaked our interest in what Sam was saying, sitting up even straighter.

"We are the La Push wolf pack." I felt my jaw drop slightly. They're werewolves!

"You guys…..you guys are…werewolves? Oh my god! You guys are dangerous! The next full moon is tonight! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING SITTING ON THIS COUCH!" I jumped up trying to pull Embry and Quil towards the door, which failed horribly.

"Full moon? Oh my god!" They laughed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU COULD KILL US ALL!" I screamed at them, my voice filling with fear for everyone around us.

"We don't change in a full moon! We're more like...shape shifters. We can change whenever, wherever, any time." I could feel my face change from fear to understanding to shock.

"Shape shifters! SHOW ME!" I demanded. They looked shocked, but then agreed. They started to strip, me and my beat red face turned around and covered my eyes.

"Are you shy Mione?! Never seen a guy's-"Paul growled cutting Embry off.

"What I mean, I have seen a girls vagi-"Blushing slightly, I turned around and walked towards Harry (p). Behind my back I could hear people being shoved, growls and mumbles.

"No need to push Paul! You have to wait your turn to strip in front of the beauty." Embry earned himself a loud growl and a push that caused him to fall out of the doorway. Harry (p) and I followed them outside to the back yard. Covering my eyes waiting for someone to tell me that it's safe to look, Harry (p) nudging my elbow, I uncovered my eyes and gasped. Standing on four legs were ten humongous wolves. Each and every one of them are beautiful! One wolf in particular stuck out to me, the wolf was brownish grey colour back and muzzle with a light brown underside. The beautiful wolf and I made eye contact, and I knew instantly that this wolf was Paul.

"Leah?" A grey wolf with a little bit of brown of its ears barked.

"Seth?" A golden brown wolf came galloping towards me, when he was close enough he jumped on me making me fall towards the ground. Landing on me he licked the length of my face. A light growl was heard from one of the wolves. Seth got off me and sat beside me. I continued to call every ones names until there was only one wolf left. Paul. I stared into those beautiful deep brown eyes. I whispered his name, forgetting that they would all be able to hear me. Paul slowly made his way over to me, sitting directly in front me. He made a small quiet sound in his throat, as if saying yes. I broke our gaze to find everyone else left the two of us alone. He stood and rubbed his head against my side like a cat showing affection. I let out a giggle, not like me at all. I put behind his ears and got a purr out of him, which caused me to giggle again.

'_Why am I giggling?!'_ I thought to myself. Paul turned around and ran into the forest, emerging a couple seconds later in his human form. I blushed horribly as his eyes were fixed on me the whole way over to me.

"Hey." I whispered, incredibly embarrassed.

"Walk with me?" I nodded my head and the both of us made our way into the forest. His hand made its way up to my lower back and rested there.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Paul told me with a serious tone. I just nodded, not trusting my voice right now. He stopped and turned to face me, and looked into my eyes.

"Mia…" He has never called me that before. No one has. My stomach filled with butterflies, he has a nickname for me!

"Do you know what imprinting is?" He asked me cautiously.

"I read it somewhere. But I'm not really sure what it means."

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his true mate. The other half to his soul, well in Leah's case her soul. There is instantly a connection between the two, even if they have just met. The connection is like they have known each other their whole lives." Shock covered my face. That is exactly how I felt about him. Oh no.

**There you guys go, again I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Guys guess what! This story has had 9,807 VIEWS, 38 FAVORITES and 80 FOLLOWERS! Thank you everyone! Please review and leave me a comment and your opinion about the chapter **** Thank you guys again. **

**Love alex **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm updating quicker this time. Thank you .96780 for saying have fun at prom **** I did. I have a surprise for you guys at the end of the story.**

"So you're telling me that you and I are…mates?" I asked. Paul nodded, as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah, you and I are meant to be together. For the rest of our lives." Fear shifted through me, but disappeared as quick as when it appeared. Giddiness filled my whole body, the thought of me and him spending forever together sounds amazing.

"Was that too much?" He asked, his voice sounded concerned, which made me smile. I nodded and shook my head at the same time. I don't want to move to fast and I don't want to scare him away.

"So are we supposed to be like rabbits and pop out a baby? Is that what this means? That until we die we have to pop out as many babies as we can? Is that why I was born?!" My question turned into four questions. He spit out all the juice in his mouth, and started to cough.

"WHAT?! No! We'll have a kid when we're ready for one, well if you want a kid that is. We don't have to have a kid. You were born because you and I are meant for each other." A laugh escaped my throat.

"Nice spit take." I continued to laugh at him, while he pouted.

"You're mean." He continued to pout, while I continued to laugh. In walked Embry, who raised an eyebrow at Paul's pout. Kicking the leg of the chair, it gave way and Paul fell on his butt. I fell of my chair because of laughter. Paul kicked Embry's knee, in result Embry face planted. I held back my laughter just a little until Embry gave a very rude hand gesture, which made me burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Paul demanded with a smirk on his face. I closed my mouth, attempting to hold in my laughter. I shook my head, my eyes betraying me though. Lunging at me and doing a front roll Paul pinned me to the ground and tickling my sides making me scream with laughter.

"PAUL! STOP!" The pack came running in, but stopped. Some smiled, while others smirked.

"Do you still think it's funny?" He asked me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"YES! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I laughed. He stood up, taking me with him. He pulled me up against him, his hands resting on my waist. Blushing I walked up to Seth and jumped on his back demanding that he take me outside. Complying we ran out the door with the rest of the pack trailing behind. Pushing me up off his back and into the air Seth transformed right beneath me. Landing on his back, Seth pranced around the yard. I noticed Paul sitting next to Jacob looking rather upset. I rolled my eyes, leaning down and picking up a pebble and tossing it at Paul's head. Smacking him in the ear, I winced for the impact of his reaction. But he didn't even flinch. I stared open mouthed at him as Seth was slowly laying down. How did that no hurt?! I thought to myself, I probably would have started crying…okay a bit of an exaggeration. I picked up a slightly bigger pebble and tossed it at him again. This time he looked up at me and gave a small smile, with my eyes I told him to come over which thankfully he understood me.

"Cheer up." Paul's little smile faltered a bit, but stayed on his face. "No need to pout like that, it's not like we're having sex." Everyone's eyes were now plastered on my face, even Seth's who god knows how he got his head to turn like that. Normally I would have blushed but I put on a brave face.

"What have you guys never heard the word sex before?" They continued to look like deer caught in headlights. "Oh, sorry the s word."

"Of course we have heard of sex, and most of us here have had sex." My face dropped, Paul has probably already had sex with some girl.

"Shut up." Paul growled. Theory proved, he has had sex with some girl.

"We were just surprised. I mean you're shy, but that was definitely not shy." Paul growled again in warning towards Quil. Paul obviously doesn't want to talk about it, wait why do I care?! I don't care, I do not care! Ron was my first time (before he started being a complete and total ass), so obviously Paul has had sex. I told myself. He broke me and Seth up, I don't care about him or this subject.

"Okay, whatever. I'll go back to being shy." I walked away from them all into the living room. I sat alone for a couple of minutes, when Seth came in.

"Mione, are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to me. I shook my head slightly, not trusting my voice. "What's wrong?" I put my hand in his, he tensed a little but I ignored it and pulled him up with me.

"Let's go home." He relaxed as we left the house. Are hands stayed together throughout the whole walk. Not letting go of his hand, we walked into his bedroom. If we're going to talk it's going to be somewhere private. I sat crisscross apple sauce on his bed. He soon followed my actions.

"I miss you." Sighing, leaning backwards my head found his pillow. Seth copied me, he stared into my eyes waiting for me to say something. I slid over to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I miss you too, but this isn't right you know." He exclaimed, but the tone of his voice told me he wasn't complaining.

"Just because Paul imprinted on me doesn't mean that you and me are going to stop being best friends. And our hand holding isn't romantic anymore, and Paul isn't going to change our relationship." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"As long as we remain this close, we'll be fine." We sat there for hours. Just sitting there, not talking. Eventually the both of us fell asleep.

**Leah's pov**

For the past 2 hours I've been looking for Seth and Mione. I checked the beach, the forest, Emily's house (which was a long shot). But after checking all these places I went home. Checked every room, last room, Seth's. And I being stupid walked in rather nosily. I instantly stopped walking and smiled. Just before leaving I stopped. Two heartbeats? Wrong, three. I turned around in a circle slowly scoping the area for a third person. I gasped. Walking slowly towards Mione and Seth, lowering my head so my ear rested on Mione's side. A smile spread across my face, and Harry's name ran across my mind. Mione might be expecting some throwing up in the near future. I'm not going to tell her though, she'll find out soon enough. Hopefully the guys don't ruin it for her. Making my way down stairs and into the kitchen to grab a snack, the smile still plastered on my face.

"What's got you so happy?" Mum asked smiling at me.

"Oh nothing." I laughed.

**There you guys go. Can you guys guess where the third heart beat's coming from? :) well review and tell me what you thought and if you know the answer. Now the surprise….I need a new character, so if you want to be in the story tell me what you look like and what you want your name to be. Now it will be the first person who reviews telling me they want to be in the story. So if you aren't the first, I'm sorry. Now go review**

**Love alex**


End file.
